The present invention relates to a gasket for electric cables.
As is known, an electric cable can be connected to a device by means of a sealing system that ensures the required degree of protection.
Conventional sealing systems, such as cable glands, are generally constituted by a gasket that surrounds the cable and by a locking device that prevents the cable from moving and at the same time makes the gasket adhere to the cable and to the support in order to prevent infiltrations.
Various types of cable gland are known, and sealing gaskets also can be constituted by simple rings made of elastomer or have complex shapes.
For example, spiral gaskets are known which offer the advantage that they can be applied to the cable without cutting it and therefore they can be applied to a continuous through cable.
Those spiral gaskets, however, are rather laborious to be applied especially in difficult working conditions.